tous_saluent_vergezefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Saint Empire de Vergeze
Le Saint Empire de Vergeze (ヴェルジェーズの聖帝国 Vu~erujēzu no hijiri teikoku, appelé aussi Holy Vergeziann Empire, ou Vergeze) est une nation née à partir des restes vaincus de l'ancien Vergeze et est une superpuissance militaire dominante dans le monde qui a régné sur plus d'un tiers du monde. Vergeze est l'un des grands empire-unions qui contrôlent la Terre au début 21e siècle. Géographie Cet empire à vocation impérialiste possède environ un tiers du territoire mondial soit l'ensemble du continent américain et de l'Océanie (sauf l'Australie). L'Empire continuera son expansion avec notamment l'annexion du Moyen-Orient et son invasion de l'Europe de l'Ouest ainsi que plusieurs autres planètes, et surpasse même le divin, comme l'indique le T-shirt royal "appelle moi Dieu" Capitale La capitale de l'Empire est la capitale impériale de Pendragon, où le Palace Pendragon est situé. La majorité de la famille impériale réside dans le district de la capitale connu sous le nom de "Saint Florian Street". Gouvernement Vergeze semble être une monarchie absolue, ce qui signifie que seul sa Majesté dirige le pays ou alors des personnes qualifiées, comme le président du club de strip-tease "Vergeze night club", Sir Andrea ou Bilal Hassani des USA. "Ratatata!" Ère Florian Vi Vergeze XIV - Alors que l'Empereur lui-même ne détient plus de la puissance gouvernementale en théorie, dans la pratique, il délègue le contrôle régional à ses généraux, et même ceux qui ne régissent pas une région particulière ont aussi un pouvoir politique et militaire considérable. -Il énonce des phrases célèbres comme "je t'arrache les boyaux et je regarde ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur", "continuez à me taper, cela me fait du bien", "pour éliminer le taux d'alcoolémie, il faut s'enlever le sang et se le réinjecter","je vais me mettre des pétards dans le cul pour péter le feu", "Tout vergezois sans pastis est un Vergezeois mort" - L'Empereur instaure des marques de politesse que les sujets doivent respecter en s'adressant à des hauts gradés militaires, ou des membres de la famille impériale : "Yes, your Majesty" , " Yes, your Highness" , "Yes, my Lord". - L'Empereur instaure l'ordre des Knights of the Round qui constituent l'élite de l'Armée Britannienne. Choisis au nombre de 12, ils sont classés du plus fort (Chevalier de Un) au plus faible (Chevalier de Douze) . Les Knights of the Round sont placés sous le commandement direct de l'empereur et bénéficient également d'un titre de noblesse : Ils sont ainsi au dessus des lois et ont les mêmes privilèges que les plus grandes instances de la noblesse. FC Vergeze Le FC Vergeze est un club de foot dont la renommée est intersidérale. Les membres de ce cercle très fermé sont si fort, qu'ils ne s'entraînent jamais, suite à leur victoire contre l'équipe des Verges, ce qui prouve leur supériorité absolue Noblesse Hors de la famille royale, il y avait un grand nombre de rang de noblesse durant l'ère Charle, listés en ordre d'importance. * Grand Duc(大公爵) * Duc (公爵) * Marquis (侯爵) * Margrave (辺境伯) * Comte (伯爵) * Vicomte (子爵) * Baron (男爵) * Chevalier (騎士), non-héréditaire * Chevalier d'honneur (武勲侯), non-héréditaire Quelques illustres personnages of the Holy Empire - Lord Jeremiah, Knight Of One, Fer de lance de sa Majesté Suprême - Lord Rubens II, Ministre du Sexe et Conseiller Suprême de l'Empereur - Sir Andrea, dirigeant du "Vergeze night club", et chef de l'orchestre symphonique personnel de sa Grandeur - Grand Duc Johann, Ministre de l'égalité, autoproclamé, de par son autorité innée -Duc Jeevithan, Premier ministre, dirigeant d'un tier du continent Américain, et président de la confédération Paquito - Grand duc Antoine VI, dirigeant de l'Océanie - Prosper XI, laveur du roi depuis 11 générations -Lady Jade VII, petite amie de His Highness Jeremiah, dirige le plus gros trafic de drogue au monde et organise des combats clandestins à temps partiel. Ministre de l'écologie et sauve les koalas de meme. - Grand Duc Marcus I, devenu grand duc par népotisme, petit fils de Salazard et réincarnation of His Lord Raspoutine. Maitrisant la magie, il a aidé à la reconstruction of the Holy Empire -Amelie IV, princesse du cidre rosé, dirige la plus grosse production de bananes au monde et princesse de la zone du Brésil - Kinialy Mbele Beston, chef du "Vergezedressing", et à l'origine du mouvement "tous violets" - Lady Boscos, princesse des arcs-en-ciel et des pingouins, et dirigeante de la zone Coréenne L'Empereur Il a accompli l'exploit d'unifier le monde, grâce au manteau divin habité par l'esprit de la forêt. Sa Majesté Suprême toujours des paroles de valeur et de veridiction. Certains pensent qu'ils ne viendrait pas de notre planète, au vu de son intelligence supérieure. Tous doivent s'incliner ou se prosterner quand notre Maitre passe. De par son héritage de Britannia , il a obtenu un accent digne de Greta Thunberg qui force le respect à ses ennemis. À la minute même de sa sainte naissance, il prononça ce qui sera la phrase qui symbolise son empire : Fiat justicia pereat mindus. Que vive Florian, que vive Vergeze! Hymne https://youtu.be/80kHDC0E5cA Il est prié de mettre le son à son maximum, afin d'écouter au mieux cette douce mélodie. Le création de cette symphonie est créée par Sir Andrea, dirigeant de l'orchestre symphonique de Vergeze. Que tous chantent ses louanges. Autres titres de l'Empereur - Le Griffon Ambré -l'Entité Supreme - le Nectar de l'Humanité Devise Les devises of our Fatherland sont : All hail Vergeze! Tous saluent Sa Sainteté! Que vive Vergeze, que vive Florian! Liberté, Egalité, Prospérité!